Getting What You Want Sucks
by Little Blue Fairy
Summary: James has Lily convinced that he is over her but then he slips up. Lily spends the day trying to get him to admit the truth. Ignore the title I had no idea what to write. One shot


I only own my own creativity...

Back story: James and Lily became some what friends before they found out that they were the head students for their seventh year. At some point he told her that he was over her and she believed him. So this is set near the beginning of their last year at Hogwarts. Sorry didn't feel like fleshing that all out. So imagine it or something. So it starts...

"Here what do you think of this?" Lily asked James as she held up the schedule. James came up from behind and read it over her shoulder. He nodded almost absentmindedly

"Yeah, that looks fine Lil," he said. She turned her face towards him and then looked back at at the piece of parchment.

"You really think so? I was thinking that..." Lily's voice faded into the background to James. He leaned ever so slightly closer and smelled her hair. He didn't notice that she had stopped talking or she had turned back towards him since he had closed his eyes.

"Hello, James?" Lily grinned as he jumped as if he had been burned. He gave her a nervous smile as she studied him. Then something in her expression changed, "You still like me, don't you?"

"What? No that is ridiculous. I got over you remember?" His heart was pounding in his chest. Lily tilted her head to the side watching him. He stepped back and cleared his throat. Trying to distract himself from Lily his crossed the room and grabbed a glass of water. Even though he wanted to down it as quickly as possible he knew she would read into that so he took his time.

"I really think the schedule is good as it is now. Now, if there is nothing else you need I have practice to get to." James went to his room, grabbed his gear and left her standing in the same spot.

The next morning at breakfast...

"Alice I am serious! He leaned in and smelled my hair while I was talking about the prefect schedule." Lily tried to convince her friend as she laughed.

"I am sorry but that does not sound at all like him." She finally settled down, "So what are you going to do about it?" Lily squinted and turned her head questioning what Alice just asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious what she was asking.

"Well, if I was such good friends with a guy that good looking and said fellow liked me I would do something about it." She smiled smugly at Lily's frown.

"I could be wrong, Alice." Lily's voice was laced with worry. Alice put her hand over Lily's hand.

"I say you test him. Flirt with him. Try to get him to admit that he is attracted to you."

"You know some days I think you are Italian," Lily laughed since Alice had been gesturing with her hands the whole time. Alice stuck out her tongue.

"You are avoiding the topic." Lily wrinkled her nose and then both friends laughed.

"And if he is still the love them and leave them type?" Lily asked once they stopped laughing.

"Then don't date him. It is always fun to have a flirting friend." Alice smiled wickedly and they laughed again.

"That sounded sinister. What you are girls up to?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Lily. Remus sat on the other side of the table next to Alice, Peter sat next to Remus leaving James the spot next to Lily. Lily smiled up at him sweetly.

"Don't worry Jimmy boy, I don't bite," James glared at her but sat down next to her anyways. Alice winked at James.

"Does Frank know you wink at guys other than him? James frowned. Alice made her eyes go wide giving her a innocent look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about James." James growled at her and then grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from one of the dishes. He unwrapped it and took a bite as the usual breakfast talk started.

"You look rather worn out this morning, Black," Alice commented as Sirius tried to hide a big yawn.

"Well, you would too if you had been at the team practice last night."

"You need to get back into shape. Do not blame me for your laziness." James said as he shook the muffin at Sirius and then took another bite.

"Now now you two no fighting while eating." Remus reprimanded the two.

"That is right. It's no longer allowed after last time when you guys turned your fight into a food fight." Peter remarked with a smile as he remembered the fight.

"Oh right, sorry James," Sirius grinned.

"Yeah yeah sorry Sirius," James turned towards Remus, "Is that better mom?" Remus shook his head with a smile and then stood up.

"Class time," Sirius bounced in his seat.

"Oh goody, we have Minnie first." Remus rolled his eyes. James leaned forward to take the last bite of his muffin that was still in his hand but Lily beat him to it. James sat there staring at her as she licked her lips.

"Thanks James," She smiled at him, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Did Lily just eat out of your hand? Peter asked as he stood frozen across from James. When James didn't answer Sirius shoved him.

"I think she did," James answered when snapped out of it. He jumped up and chased after her.

"Hey Evans, wait up," he called after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her elbow.

"Yes James? Did you want something?" Lily asked once she was facing him. James took a step back when he noticed how close they were.

"What was that about?" James demanded. Lily took a small step forward smiling at his uneasiness.

"What? Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" James opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"If you plan on being being on time to class I would suggest that you continue whatever you are doing at another time." She gave both of them a look letting them know she expected her heads of her house to never be late to her class. James turned back to Lily but she had already disappeared into the classroom.

"What is she up to?" He muttered to himself and then walked into class.

"James, I have been looking for you everywhere," Sirius complained as he walked up to a secluded table in the library. James' head shot up and looked behind Sirius.

"Were you followed? Quick give me the map!" Sirius handed over the map frowning with confusion. James scanned the map and then he slumped in his chair with relief. "Good, she didn't follow you." Sirius snatched back the map and tried to find who ever James who referring to.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Lily! She is acting very odd today. Did you slip her a love potion this morning?" Sirius shook his head slowly wondering what Lily did to make James so jumpy.

"What are you babbling about now?" Sirius asked as he took back the map.

"Since whatever happened at breakfast she has been doing things. Like in Potions she kept brushing against me. I thought it was on accident at first but it happen 37 times! And she keeps on standing as close as possible to me. It is driving me insane. How am I supposed to keep up this act that we are just friends when she is acting like this?" James sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"So you are avoiding her by hiding in the library?" Sirius asked trying to find some logic in his friend's plan.

"She would never think to look for me here." James explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, maybe that is true but what are you going to do tonight? I mean she sleeps about 3 feet away from you. Hard to avoid her then." James' eyes widened.

"Bugger!" He said it loudly before he realized where he was. The librarian asked he to leave so other students could actually get work done mostly because she did not trust the two of them actually being in the library to study.

"Well, I guess that hiding place is out of the question now." Sirius smirked.

"She was no where near the Head rooms. Maybe if I just lock myself in my room it will be okay." Sirius called after James as he hurried down the hall.

"Yeah, it should work as long as Evans forgets that she is witch and learned the spell to open locks first year. Good luck with that mate!" Sirius looked down back at the map and chuckled when he noticed the Lily dot was almost at the rooms that she shared with James as fellow Heads.

James rushed into the Head common room. He pulled out the two way mirror that connected him to Sirius.

"Sirius Black," he said looking into the mirror. When his friend's face appeared he asked, "Is she on her way back?"

"Ah, no she is not on her way back." Sirius lied somewhat as Lily was already in her room.

"Thanks mate." James stuffed the mirror back in his pocket. He starts to think maybe he was over reacting. Maybe he should act normal. With that he decided to take a shower and then head to bed since there was practice early tomorrow morning. James had just finishing up when he heard a noise. He poked his head out of the shower but since his glasses were off it was hard to see. But then again he could still tell it was Lily.

"Bloody Hell, Lily!" he yelled loudly. "What are you doing?" He heard her giggle.

"What does it look it like James?" I am getting ready for bed. You were taking too long. I never would have guessed you would be such a prude since it isn't like I can see anything behind that curtain."

"And what were you going to do when I got out." James whined. Lily shrugged then laughed again.

"You really can't see very well, can you?"

"No, I am blind without my glasses. And don't try to hide them."

"I wasn't even thinking of that. Though now that you say that..." All he could make out was a flash of red and black then he was left alone. He grabbed his towel and dried off then picked up his wand and locked the door while he dressed. He unlocked the door and stepped into Lily's room.

"Alright Lily, I want my glasses back now." She walked up to him and stood about a foot away.

"Can you see me?" she asked.

"Yes but you are rather blurry." She took a few more steps closer leaning her upper body towards him.

"How about now? Am I still blurry?" He sighed and closed the rest of the gap between them. He was close enough that he could smell that she had just brushed her teeth.

"This is how close I have to be to see clearly. So where are my glasses?"He asked after a quiet moment of just standing there. Lily smiled but it seemed off then she left James to retrieve his glasses. He put them on at started to turn back towards his room but then turned back. "Lily, is there something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?" Lily was playing her bracelet.

"Something seems off. I do not know what it is so I asked." James tried to catch her eye but she was looking off to the side. James crossed the room back towards her. Once he was standing in front of her she finally looked up.

"Have you ever gotten what you wished for and then realized it wasn't what you wanted?"

"I am not sure I understand what you are asking." James replied as he frowned in confusion. Lily blushed under he watchful eyes.

"Okay I will tell you but only if you swear not to laugh or feel obligated to do something about it." James nodded

"I am not sure what you mean by that but sure, I swear." Lily took a big breath and dove in.

"I have always thought that I wanted to know for sure that you were over me. Just now when we were standing so close, I guess I figured that you still liked me you would tried something. So I got what I wanted." She was biting her lower lip now as if that would keep the rest of it in.

"But you realized that you didn't want me to be over you," Lily slowly nodded now staring at the ground "Okay," James said then stepped closer to her so that they were as close as when his glasses had been off. He brought his hands to either side of her face bringing her face up. He leaned in and kissed her. Her hands came up and held onto his wrists. The kiss was soft and sweet but not at all short. Lily pulled back.

"No, this is not what I want." Lily pulled away from him and turned around. James frowned at her.

"But I thought you wanted me to kiss you." James turned Lily back towards him.

"You swore you would not feel obligated to..." Lily was cut off as James kissed her again. This time it was filled with passion as he tried to convince her. This time he broke the kiss. They both were breathing heavy.

"Trust me Lily when I tell you I wanted that kiss too." She smiled up at him again biting her lower lip but this time to bite the grin that was growing.

"All day I trying to see if you had feelings for me. But you seemed as if the muffin part was the only thing that fazed you." James chuckled.

"I was just too confused to react really. It seems though I have gotten over that." Her grin broke free as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
